


索拉里斯的幽灵

by inlandimpire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 青叶纺报名参加了与NASA合作的「索拉里斯的幽灵」的计划。





	索拉里斯的幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> 科幻内容设定，来源于斯坦尼斯拉夫·莱姆的《索拉里斯星》。  
> 青叶纺中心。纺夏友情向。  
> 人物内心是我擅自揣测的，OOC预警。

青叶纺报名参加了与NASA合作的「索拉里斯的幽灵」的计划。理由似乎很充分，参与这个企划可以获得大笔的奖金，这将为资金不足的事务所提供很大的帮助。另外偶像参与科学研究的企划又能引起人们的讨论，既能吸引更多的人关注事务所和组合，又能让粉丝对于「太空探索」这件事产生热情，对于双方来说是双赢的结果。

逆先夏目对此却有不同的看法。  
“那个索拉里斯星，相当邪门。听说第一批去参与探险的科学家有人在太空站自杀了。”  
“那个星球，自身就是一个巨大的生命体，可以不着痕迹地扫描人类的意识，找出其中被深深包裹的记忆，复制出实体。”  
“实际上人类在记忆中隐藏的过去，往往是愧疚心、羞耻心、负罪感之类难以启齿的记忆。那位探险队员，也是因为相似的理由自杀的。”  
“本来人类遗忘这些，就有自我保护的意味在其中，现在把那些本来想要遗忘的事物鲜活地展现在人类面前，对于人类的精神健康是一种考验。”  
“我当初说过为了时时提醒前辈对「五奇人」做的一切会一直留在前辈身边吧，所以前辈隐藏在记忆深处的肯定不是这件事。”  
“难道是因为「元fine」讨伐「五奇人」的最后那场演唱会，原来的「学生会长」因为体力不支昏倒，却被留在了舞台上。这件事令前辈愧疚到现在吗？”  
“前辈去索拉里斯星，是为了见到二年级的「学生会长」的幽灵吗？”

“夏目君不是说担心随时会消失的我，才会陪在我身边的吗？为了「Switch」的大家，作为前辈的我也是不会轻易自杀的。”纺只是轻描淡写地转移了话题。

会面不欢而散，纺对于自己做出的决定也丝毫没有改变的意思。实际上夏目说的内容一部分是真的，纺去索拉里斯星虽然有冠冕堂皇的理由，其实私心是为了揭开内心的疮疤。  
有时候好好包扎伤口，让它一直暗无天日是一种治愈；有时候，暴露出伤口可能更能对症下药。  
对于自己精神的稳定性，纺还是有一定的自信，二年级发生的事情对于现在的纺来说似乎已经非常遥远。夏目一直在身边当然因为是重要的伙伴而不是所谓「为了让前辈一直怀有负罪感」。事务所的经营虽然辛苦，但是努力也能得到回报。日常生活似乎可以一直安定而有条不紊地进行下去。  
“不管自己身在怎样的地狱，只要努力去寻找，就一定能找到幸福对吧？”对制作人也说过这样的话。  
明明已经走在寻找幸福的道路上，只是心里似乎一直有一个角落，总觉得没有弄清楚的话就无法继续日常。

对于在索拉里斯星会见到的「幽灵」，纺自己心里也没底。他总觉得自己大概会见到一年级的逆先夏目，并且做好了被他扔各种东西的准备。  
二年级的夏目一直对纺进行着各种看似暴力的行为，纺也经常做出或委屈或害怕或担心的各种夸张反应。但是正如宙所说，夏目做这些事的时候展现的是「拥抱」的颜色。总是在纺妄自菲薄、自我贬低的时候，平时在别人面前游刃有余的夏目才会失掉冷静，不耐烦地进行物理攻击。  
明明当时自己辜负了一年级的夏目的信任，又被一直这样温柔地对待，逐渐恢复「痛觉」的纺觉得如果在索拉里斯星能够直面一年级的夏目，自己才能放下二年级那场「革命」对他带来的影响。

终于还是到达了索拉里斯星的太空站。  
“他们说在睡着以后醒过来就会发现「幽灵」在房间里。”  
“一年级的夏目君还很可爱，有点期待呢。”  
纺一边想着一边沉入了梦乡。  
然而在他醒过来以后，看到坐在床边椅子上的，是那个头发没那么长、还没带上眼镜、脸庞稍显稚嫩的、二年级的青叶纺。

久违到不知道什么时候干涸的眼泪渐渐涌出了眼眶，因为不习惯流泪的感觉甚至有些刺痛。  
“原来是这样吗。”  
“只是一味追求别人的幸福，反而忘记了自己吗。”  
“我一直放不下的，是曾经遍体鳞伤的自己。”  
“因为家庭的原因失去了可以依赖的对象。忘记了自己也可以依赖别人。”  
“就算帮不上忙，我想也还是会有人爱你的。”现在的纺用很久没有使用而生疏的姿势抱住了眼神黯淡无光的、二年级的纺。

听说了纺在索拉里斯星见到的「幽灵」是二年级的纺，夏目好像松了一口气的样子。  
“前辈的「颜色」，感觉清澈了一些呢。”宙也表现出高兴的样子。  
“带来幸福的「魔法使」，首先自己要幸福呀。”纺似乎终于领悟了这个道理。


End file.
